1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a control method, network system and control platform for mobile-edge computing (MEC); more particularly, to an MEC control method, network system and control platform adopted for device-to-device (D2D) relay network.
2. Description of Related Art
With the prevalence of mobile communication technology, access to the Internet is a common function on user equipment (UE) nowadays, which allows users to access multiple applications available on the Internet, such as applications for image analysis or on-line coupons. However, either for traditional centralized or cloud server structure, the processing ability of a core network (CN) and a cloud server can be increased only by constantly increasing the hardware equipment to meet growing user demands. The European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) thus proposes a new configuration for internet service concept, which is the so-called mobile-edge computing (MEC).
In MEC, since the electronic devices that are close to the UE (e.g., smart phone, smart television or smart wearable device) are configured to perform the applications, users do not need CNs to connect to the Internet while corresponding responses from the applications can still be obtained, allowing for a low latency on the services, and also greatly relieving the loading pressure for the CN. However, MEC for D2D relay network is still an issue that requires further development.